


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, NPC Grian is a Demon, NPC and Grian are brothers, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Hermitcraft, Watcher!Grian, kind of, somewhat brothers but brothers, well kind of Watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A bond between a Void and Nether being is sacred because they will always find their other half, stopping at nothing until finding the other. Nothing can stop them and one should be sorry for those who tried.”After all this years, Grian finally finds his home.
Relationships: Grian & NPC Grian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180
Collections: Anonymous





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill NPC and Grian tag with them being family even if it kills me.

_Gri- Xel-_

No.

Grian felt tired.

He felt so tired. Since his falling, everything had been slowly falling apart.

He tried to find Evo, to see with his own eyes that his home was really gone. _(The smoldering earth, the broken buildings and the air filled with silence and dread was enough of an answer)_. So he looked around at the gloomy day and the burning buildings and Grian decided he couldn’t stay in the Aether, not anymore. So he quietly packed his meager belongings, hands trembling as he took something of food and clothes, leaving behind in his cell room the trinkets that he had collected so far. Wings trailing behind him, he opened a small portal with the last of his magic and limped through it. He started world hopping from place to place, finding somewhere to stay, to live._ (Searching for a home he didn’t have anymore)_

But every world he had found so far has been occupied, and after the first years he had picked up a routine. Wake up _(from nightmares. always nightmares)_, poke around the world, scare some players until it got boring and leave. Sometimes he thought of just staying, of presenting himself and try to fit in but the simple thought burned, and nausea filled him because How could he think of replacing them? How could he?

He continued onwards, staying sometimes as little as a day or as far as a year, only taking with him his only bag, and an inventory filled with food. His world hopped until his knees trembled with each step and his breath failed him until he just couldn’t continue anymore. Then he went to the End of the world and jumped.

The Void didn’t hurt him anymore, so he would let himself be cradled in its freezing embrace and sleep, sleep away until he felt that he could continue. Although he liked being in the Void, the coldness being soothing to him in a way the breezy days of the Aether never were, he didn’t like sleeping there. Time was a fickle thing down here, sometimes he just lost a day or two.

<strike> _Sometimes he went out and months had passed by, feeling like second in the darkness of that realm._ </strike>

It was boring, but it was a routine, and that was the important thing. He had something to do, to distract his mind because otherwise it just filled up and tortured him until he was running ragged with anxiety taking him anywhere. (_It never was good, waking up from the episodes to discover he had destroyed something, had desolated a biome, had killed every animal that stood on his path. It just gave more fuel to his nightmares)_. He continued the routine because otherwise, he went numb, and his feathers just continued to fell and fell and he would snap back into reality to see horrified that his body had locked up, losing days to his mind in a haze.

And after the last time, after he found out he had lost almost a year's worth of time to his own mind, he followed his routine religiously.

And here he was, sprawled on the floor of a mountain as the sun started to rise. He could feel distantly the flame that represented the player waking up, starting their routine. Sighing he sat up, enjoying the first rays of the sun as he thought over his last decision. He had gotten bored of this world very quickly, and he just wanted to leave, having spent less than three months here. It was a very lonely world, with only one player in this universe. It was pacific, nothing hectic or dangerous going on. He had kind of liked it. He didn’t have to worry too much about hiding and not being seen, and he could steal easily food from the player and he didn’t terrorize them so much but…

But he had to leave because the player had seen him, various times because he was careless and he just couldn’t stay anymore. (_Wake up and find little offerings for him outside, pumpkin pies and cakes and melons and little knick-knacks, figurines made of him out of wood, with his cracked mask and extended wings and he couldn’t do this, he would just become like **them**)_. So he organized every little thing the player had left him, he arranged it in neat lines, forming a little half-circle. He left a note and extended his wings, extending and folding a few times to ease the small cramps they had.

He sighed, he couldn’t postpone it anymore. Raising his hand, he called forth his magic and breathed out slowly. A small portal appeared in front of him, black tendrils slowly extending towards him until his ankles were fully surrounded and suddenly he was somewhere else. He landed harshly on the floor, panting and trying to not wince when his left ankle throbbed warmly. He left himself collapse into the floor, closing his eyes as the sun slowly started to make its appearance on the horizon.

He should probably start searching for a place to hid_-_

He stood up abruptly, his hand flying towards his chest as he gritted his teeth. What _was_ that?

He felt a tugging sensation on his chest as if a ray of sun had sneaked his way in, trying to lead him somewhere. It felt… safe.

A part of him didn’t think he should try to find out what was this, but a bigger part of him, a part that had saved him in the Aether, that each day grew more and more bigger just whispered _safe, warm_ and **_ours_**.

He stumbled, his heart beating furiously on his chest. He closed his eyes, concentrating to try to find out where he should go and… His throat felt so dry because he could feel the entity, and it felt so familiar, so achingly warm. It reminded him of fireplaces, of little cobblestone chimneys, of cinnamon and metal and safe safe safe. His wings flared, the lower ones flapping sporadically in excitement, as he started to follow the trail. His magic was stretched thin, almost totally burned out and hurting but it was right here, he just couldn’t stop now. He could feel from the corner of his eyes the flames of the players, moving through the world as they did their chores but he only had eyes for the warm and safe blaze that was ahead, the flames dancing slowly in all their blue and red glory.

Soon he found a Nether portal and he didn’t hesitate in jumping on it, barely waiting for a second before stumbling through the netherrack, his wings starting to drag behind him and he felt his energy slowly seeping out, fatigue starting to creep from his limbs towards his chest.

It felt as if he had been walking forever, the blazing inferno never-ending, the blue flame never appearing before him and his feet burned and he could feel the occasional magma block grazing his feathers and burning but he couldn’t stop because _he was almost there and he just wanted to feel safe, he just wanted the familiarity please._

At some point, his magic stopped working, totally drained out but it didn’t matter because he was so close, he could feel the tugging on his chest as if telling him _“hurry hurry, he’s been waiting and waiting and waiting forever”_. He let the feeling lead him, his footsteps never faltering through the Nether, ignoring the grunt of the pigman and the cries of Ghasts and hiding out of sight for when he could feel a player around, climbing the walls and balancing on the edge of the small cliffs.

Then there wasn’t anymore netherrack under his feet, instead, there was coarse and dry dirt crunching under him, and then small trees slowly appearing. But he didn’t focus so much on it because he could see a cobblestone chimney and his heart clenched painfully because he was so close and he hurried his dirty and sore feet forward.

A rustic house appeared in his sight, and he saw him.

NPC looked up and froze, hands still between the flowerpots in the garden.

He looked so different, he thought as his heartbeat painfully, he looked so different from last time. There were small horns on his face, his ears looking more pointy than he remembered and his throat felt so dry because NPC felt so, so safe, and…

“Grian?” The little robot questioned, his voice wavering with static in a way that made Grian’s heart lurch because NPC only talked like that when he was emotional.

And suddenly it was too much, tears blurred his vision and staining his face and when had he stumbled forward?

He just wanted to hug him but he hesitated, only extending his hand in a trembling manner because _Would he accept? Would NPC let him?_

But before he could spiral down that rabbit hole filled with anxiety and guilt, he felt the cold hand of the other wrap around his, NPC looking as frazzled as he felt.

And then he was hugging him and Grian just sobbed, clinging tightly to NPC’s sweater because he had missed him so much. It felt finally right, a hidden weight lifting from his chest as he clung closer to the metal demon, his throat tight leaving him gasping and sobbing quietly into the other’s sweater.

The demon just hugged him tighter, warm in a way he hadn’t felt since he was ripped away from Evo, whirring loudly soothingly.

His feet hurt, he felt hunger biting harshly and he felt so drained but it was alright because…

Because…

His knees buckled and NPC sat with him, letting his head rest hesitantly on his shoulder, the horns pricking him slightly but it didn’t matter because it felt so safe. His whole frame shaken with his sobs, borrowing his head into the other’s chest and breathed in the familiar scent of metal and wood and home.

  
The demon tangled his tail around his waist, also unwilling to let go. He wasn’t the only one shaking, and he wrapped his oversized wings around the other’s back, drowning out slightly the distant sounds of the Nether-

  
“We’re safe” NPC whispered, and he called his name, but it was not his name because instead of Grian he heard soft chiming bells and summer with the freshness of a spring night, the syllables right in a way it couldn’t be described in words.

His mind supplied NPC’s name, and it sounded like a warm fireplace, snow, and berries, the sound of wind in autumn. _A true name_, the part of his mind that was more otherworldly than mortal whispered, the part that had searched for NPC since it was brought to life since he had fallen, _a bond, a promise, a **whole**._

He remembered distantly that book on the Watcher’s library, the huge one with a leather cover that just felt ancient, that talked about the creatures of the different realms and how they interacted. He remembered a specific paragraph he had read as he hid in the twisted corridors between all those books from the Watchers, searching for a little peace.

_“But between all the realms, the creatures from the Nether and the Void stand out starkly for their behavior and bonding.” The book stated, in its last paragraphs ” Although Void creatures were mischief and silence and their distant cousins of the Nether were energy and order, they are more likely to bond than any other creature, carrying the bond through anything and everything._  
_ Such bonds are normally made from the time they begin their existence, the sensation of something missing until they meet and learn each other’s true existence or true name as the overworld liked to call. _  
_ A bond between a Void and Nether being is sacred because they will always find their other half, stopping at nothing until finding the other. Nothing can stop them and one should be sorry for those who tried.”_

Oh, he thought, his sobs finally tapering off into small sniffles, resting his head against the chest of the robot, the almost silent humming of its processors a soothing lullaby. NPC’s arms tightened slightly against him, the tail swinging lazily from side to side, the hands tugging softly at his sweater. He blinked away his tears, feeling complete in a way he didn’t know he was missing.

“Charge Grian”, he whispered, “Rest, you are home”

And Grian knows they will have to talk about this, about his transformation and how everything had changed, but now everything is calm and sleep is calling him away so he nods quietly, closing his eyes as he breathed out.

Feeling finally safe for the first time since he left Evo, Grian fell into a slumber, no nightmare waiting for him, the demon standing guard over his side.

He was _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Okey so, a little explanation for what this AU is mostly about:  
Grian becomes a watcher but after certain bad things happen he betrays the watcher's and become a fallen one. Watchers come from the Aether and a Fallen becomes from the Void. Demons come from the Nether.  
Grian actually bonded with NPC when he was human, waaay before EVO and their bond only became stronger when Grian became a creature of the Void. After finding NPC, they leave together and arrive to hermitcraft.


End file.
